In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services while guaranteeing user mobility. Such mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their coverage from voice services through data services up to high-speed data services. However, as current mobile communication systems suffer resource shortages and users demand even higher-speed services, development of more advanced mobile communication systems is needed.
To meet this demand, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) has been working to standardize specifications for the long term evolution (LTE) system as a next generation mobile communication system. The LTE system is expected to be commercially available in about 2010, and aims to realize high-speed packet based communication supporting a data rate of 100 Mbps. To this end, various approaches have been considered, such as reducing the number of nodes on a communication path through simplification of the network architecture and bringing wireless protocols as close as possible to wireless channels.
In the uplink of the LTE system, a base station may selectively combine and process signals received from user equipments. Hence, it is necessary to develop a scheme that enables the base station of a mobile communication system to select antennas with favorable channel states in real time and to combine and decode signals received through the selected antennas.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.